House Series Finale: Chameron
by smo13
Summary: What if Cameron came back again for the series finale? What if this was how the series ended?  a lot of Chameron, a little Chirteen


House Series Finale Part 1: Chameron

Scene 1

Start:(Chase whistling around his apartment making breakfast)

(Knock door)

Chase: What are you doing here? (Start theme song)

Scene 2

(Theme song ends) (Camera doorway)

Cameron: I came to fix our relationship. I realized that I just couldn't live without you.

Chase: You were the one who walked out on me.

Cameron: I know, but that was not long after you told me you killed a man.

Chase: Does that make a difference? You said you could deal with it.

Cameron: I know. Just come with me to dinner tonight at 7.

Chase: All right.

Cameron: I guess I'll see you then.

Chase: Yup.

(Chase closes the door) (Scene end)

Scene 3

(Diner/bar in Princeton) (Chase and Cameron in booth)

Cameron: So

Chase: So

Cameron: What happened between us?

Chase: I don't know. You left me.

Chase: Do you remember the last time we saw each other? We were sitting on a hospital exam bed together, undressed.

Cameron: Don't say that in here! (Pause)

(Chase looks over Cameron's shoulder)

Cameron: What are you looking at?

Chase: Turn around. (She turns around)

(House waves at them. Wilson has a look on his face that says, " It was his idea, he dragged me along. I don't wanna be here")

Cameron: You're kidding me! How did House find out about this?

Chase: I don't know. I didn't say anything.

Cameron: Must he always do this?

Chase: Apparently so. Why don't we go back to my apartment?

Cameron: Sounds good. I'll be there in a half an hour?

Chase: Cool. See you then. (End scene)

Scene 4

(Cameron knocks on door while Chase is setting up for her arrival)

Chase:(opens door) Hi again.

Cameron: Hi.

Chase:(leads Cameron to couch) So, where were we?

Cameron: Um, we were talking about our relationship.

Chase: Oh, um, right.

(Chase and Cameron have awkward expressions on their face)

Cameron: Why can't we get remarried?

Chase: I was the one who didn't want to divorce.

Cameron: So then you're saying you want to get remarried?

Chase: Yes…but first we have to talk about our relationship.

Cameron: Fine. So… where should we start?

Chase: Did you love me when we were married?

Cameron: What kind of a question is that? Of course I loved you then, we were married.

Chase: Is that what you thought love was? Getting married?

Cameron: I did, but I've learned now. Can you believe that?

Chase: (long pause, thinking) I guess I can.

Cameron: So, then it's arranged. We'll get married in a month.

Chase: All right! (They scooch closer, staring at each other)

(They kiss) (And again)

(Start heading to Chase's bedroom…) (End scene)

Scene 5

( Princeton Plainsboro in House's conference room) (Whole team there)

(House comes in)

House: Good morning fellows! What a great day it is!

(Team gives him strange looks)

House: I mean it must be because we have a wedding coming up.

House: Congratulations, Chase!

13: Is this true?

Taub: Are you getting married again?

Foreman: Who is it this time?

Chase: House, I don't know what you're talking about.

House: Oh, come on. Isn't it obvious? Look at the expression on your face.

House: So, when's the wedding?

Chase: What wedding?

House: You know, the wedding between you and Cameron that you arranged last night.

13: Is this true? You're going to get remarried to Cameron?

Chase: Yes, yes it's true. Can we get back to the differential?

13: When did this happen?

Taub: What happened?

Foreman: I'm all for it! Just don't kill a guy again and mess it up!

13: Tell us all about it!

Chase: All right! All right!

Chase: Here's what happened. Cameron came to my door and we talked. We decided to go to dinner and we talked more. We went to my apartment and talked more and decided to get remarried. There you've heard the story. Now, can we go back to the differential?

13: Wait, just like that?

Taub: It just happened?

Foreman: How did you manage to let this happen again? Just don't screw it up.

House: (mockingly) Oh, come on guys. Give him a break. Back to the differential. What causes marriage, divorce, remarriage, and assorted medical symptoms?

Chase: You know what? I'm tired of this. When you decide to actually do medical differentials, I'll come back.

(Chase leaves) (Team has looks each other)

House: Well then, what causes… (Scene end)

Scene 6

(Cuddy in office)

(Cameron walks in)

Cuddy: What do you want? I'm busy.

Cameron: Ok, then I guess I'll come back later.

Cuddy: (pause) Dr. Cameron?

Cameron: Yes. Um, hi.

Cuddy: Uh, hi. How are you? Why are you here?

Cameron: I…I…I'm here because (more confidence now) I want to ask for my old job back.

Cuddy: Is there a reason for this? You do realize that would mean you working in the same building as Chase, right?

Cameron: Yes, I realize that. In fact, that's part of the reason why I want to come back.

Cuddy: Oh, is it? Would you like to tell me what you mean?

Cameron: Dr. Cuddy, may I please have my job back?

Cuddy: Sure, you can come back to work in the ER, but you have to tell me the story about you and Chase.

Cameron: All right! I will.

Cameron: Ok, so I decided to go see Chase again because I realized I couldn't live without him. We talked. We went to dinner that night and talked more. Then, we went back to his apartment and decided to get remarried. There, you heard the story. Now when do I start?

Cuddy: You can start Monday. Here's your ID card back.

Cameron: Thank you. (End scene)

Scene 7

(Chase making dinner apartment, Cameron walks in)

Cameron: Guess what!

Chase: What?

Cameron: I got my job back!

Chase: That's great. Now we can work in the same building again!

Cameron: I know.

Chase: So, do you want to go out to dinner and start discussing the wedding plans?

Cameron: Sure, but first…tell me about your life without me. Life on the job…and off.

Chase: Ok, here it goes.

(Chase starts explaining and scene fades out)

Scene 8

(Chase and Cameron dinner) (In mid-conversation)

Cameron: No! We can't go to the beach. We have to go to the same place as last time!

Chase: But the beach would be so much better!

Cameron: Look, I don't want to get kicked out of this restaurant so why don't we finish this conversation and your apartment?

Chase: Fine! I'll see you there in half an hour!

(Scene ends as both leave restaurant walking in opposite directions)

Scene 9

(Start: Chase pacing back & forth in apartment)

(Knock door)

Chase: (opens door) What do you want? I mean what else is there to talk about?

Mail delivery guy: Uh… I just need you to sign this.

Chase: Oh, ok. (He signs it)

Mail delivery guy: (hands Chase package) Uh… thanks.

(Chase closes door & starts pacing again)

(Another knock door)

Chase: (opens door, relieved look) Hi.

Cameron: (confused) Um… why the look?

Chase: (breathes as if about to say something) I'm not even going to go there.

Cameron: So… where were we?

Chase: Oh right. I remember. We were talking about where to have the wedding. Look why don't we just have the wedding at the beach and have the whole argument (pause) disappear.

Cameron: Or… We could have the wedding in the same place as last time and skip the whole argument.

(Goes into bedlam/ complete argument)

(Knock door)

Chase: One second. (Opens door, confused look)

House: Oh, I'm sorry. Is this a bad time? Well don't mind me, just watching.

Chase: House, get out!

House: Oh, don't be such a party pooper.

Chase: Umm…

House: What? Too awkward?

Chase & Cameron: Uhhh…

House: Well, see you at work tomorrow!

(House leaves, confused looks from Chase & Cameron)

Chase: Umm... so I still think we should have out wedding at the beach!

Cameron: And I still think it should be where it was before!

Chase: You know what? You're right. It should be in the same place as last time. It makes it more romantic.

Cameron: Are you sure?

Chase: Yes I'm 100% sure.

Cameron: Ok then. That's settled. (Pause) So… um… on another topic, I was wondering if you wanted to be on the surgical team again.

Chase: Why?

Cameron: Because then we get to spend more time together.

Chase: but I like working with House. It actually can be fun no matter how much he mocks me.

Cameron: I know, but you'll get so much more money.

Chase: I don't really care about money at the moment. I would like to enjoy my life in my job and with you.

Cameron: Well that's not gonna happen! Either you get me or House, not both.

Chase: But that makes no sense. I still wouldn't be able to be on the surgical team anyway. I got kicked out by my boss.

Cameron: But your boss doesn't work there anymore. You could be the one to replace him.

Chase: Are you saying that I would be the head of the surgical staff?

Cameron: Yes, that's what I'm saying. Don't you want to be?

Chase: No! Like I told you before, I want to work with House and be with you. Is that really that hard?

Cameron: Yes! If you want to be with me then you have to leave House.

Chase: Wait a minute. Has this all been because you wanted me to leave House's team? You know what? I don't think you even care about me having a better job. You just don't want me to work with House! Isn't that true?

Cameron: No not at all... Ok, maybe a little. I don't like the idea of you working with House when I'm not there.

Chase: So you're saying I can work with House if you're there, too?

Cameron: Yes, well sort of.

Chase: So then why don't you work for him again?

Cameron: Because I have my old job back. Plus, his team is full.

Chase: so then I'll be the head of surgical until 13 stops working.

Cameron: Why 13?

Chase: Because she's gonna be the first to leave.

Cameron: Why?

Chase: You know why.

Cameron: Right! (Pause) Wait! Wait! Wait! You're so desperate to have House and me that you're waiting anxiously for you colleague and friend to leave work! You're really that desperate?

Chase: Yes I am!

Cameron: You're crazy! There's no way I'm doing that!

Chase: Well then maybe we shouldn't get remarried!

Cameron: Fine! I guess you don't love me!

Chase: I guess you don't love me either!

(Cameron stomps out the door)

Chase: (to himself) What have I done? Again?

(Scene ends with his head in his hands)

Scene 10

(Scene starts with Chase walking down hallway of PPTH)

(13 runs up to him)

13: Hey, so I heard you and Cameron broke up…again.

Chase: Yes we did. It was just horrible having it… wait a minute, how exactly did you find out about this?

13: Umm…let's just say I can tell.

Chase: How?

13: Well, for one thing, you just told me. But also, during the differential, you seemed upset (pause) and House didn't mock you. That usually means he has sympathy for you.

Chase: You know, you're really good at figuring these things out.

13: It's a gift.

Chase: So… umm…

13: No! Are you crazy?

Chase: How did you know what I was going to ask?

13: You were getting close to asking me out. You know I'm still dating Foreman.

Chase: You're really, really good at this!

13: Ok. I will go out with you, as friends. I can tell you need friends right now.

Chase: Thanks!

13: See you tonight!

(Scene ends with 13 walking away, Chase has confused-happy look on face)

Scene 11

(Start with Chase & 13 dinner)

Chase: So…

13:So…

Chase: Uhhh…

13: Look, I can see this is uncomfortable for you. If you want, I can go home.

Chase: No, no you can stay.

(Cameron walks in restaurant door)

Chase: Oh no!

13: What?

Chase: Turn around.

13: (turns around) Oh, why don't we invite her to join us?

Chase: No, that's the worst thing we could do.

13: Are you sure? It could be your one chance at getting her back.

Chase: All right. (Has a "this will be awkward" face)

13: (shouts) Hey Cameron!

(Cameron sees 13 & walks over to the table)

Cameron: Oh, hello, 13, Robert. (Pause) Is there something you'd like to tell me?

Chase: Ummm…

13: I'm just here as a friend. He needed a friend. Please, join us.

(Cameron sits down next to 13)

13: So, what have you been doing lately?

Cameron: Oh, you know, work, other stuff.

13: Oh, where do you work now?

Cameron: At Mercy.

13: Well, I can see you two have a lot to talk about so I'm going to leave you to talk.

(Chase mumbling)

13: Bye! (She leaves)

Cameron: So,

Chase: So…

Cameron: Why were you at dinner with 13?

Chase: We came as friends. She was the one who asked me.

Cameron: Really?

Chase: Yes, really. You can ask her.

Cameron: Well, whatever.

Chase: I'm sorry. I still can't get over the awkwardness of the last few minutes.

Cameron: So then you admit you were with 13 on a date?

Chase: How is that admitting to a date?

Cameron: I can tell.

Chase: For the last time, we were not on a date!

Cameron: Ok, then. (Long pause, awkward facelook) To change the subject, how's your life going?

Chase: You know. Same as usual, mocks from House, friendly conversations with the team. How about you?

Cameron: I'm still working at the same place, living at the same place as a few minutes ago.

Chase: Right. Cool. So...

Cameron: Not yet.

Chase: How did you know what I was going to say?

Cameron: I can tell. You were going to ask if we could get married again.

Chase: What's with women being so good at this "I can tell" stuff?

(Cameron has confused look on face)

Chase: I'm not going to explain that.

Cameron: Were you talking about 13?

Chase: (Pause) Uh, yeah. How did you know that?

Cameron: 13 tends to be the one who can figure things out easily.

Chase: I do have to agree with that.

Cameron: Ummm… What were we talking about again?

Chase: Oh! I remember. Cameron, can we get remarried?

Cameron: Not right away. (Pause) but we can consider ourselves engaged…again.

Chase: Great! So are you going to ask for you job back again?

Cameron: Yes, of course, tomorrow morning!

Chase: That's great! So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

Cameron: Yeah.

Chase: Yup.

Cameron: You want us to go back to your apartment, don't you?

Chase: How do you always know these things?

(They walk out of the restaurant together holding hands)

13: (from bushes) Yes! It worked!

(Scene ends with Chase and Cameron walking away holding hands)

Scene 12

(The wedding reception a month later)

(Cuddy walks up to them)

Cuddy: Congratulations!

Cameron: Thank you.

Cuddy: So, how does it feel to be married again?

Cameron: Terrific! I'm so happy to be married again.

Chase: Me too.

Wilson & Sam: Hey Cuddy (yelled)

Cuddy: Got to go! Congratulations again!

(Chase and Cameron exchange confused looks)

(Foreman & Taub come up to them)

Foreman: Hey guys. Congratulations!

Taub: How does it feel to be married again?

Cameron: Great! I missed it.

Chase: Me, too.

Taub's wife: Hey honey!

Taub: Foreman, that's our cue to go.

Foreman & Taub: congratulations again!

(Chase & Cameron look each other like " ok, strange conversation")

Chase Hey, I'm going to get a drink.

Cameron: Ok, be back soon!

(Chase is drink table)

(Wilson comes up)

Wilson: Hey.

Chase: Hey.

Wilson: So, how does it feel to be married again?

Chase: It feels great. I'm really glad it worked out.

Wilson: You must be tired of people asking you that. You seem irritated.

Chase: Well, it's just that everyone that comes up to Cameron and me asks the question how does it feel to be married again? It just kind of gets annoying.

Wilson: I know what you mean.

Chase: Cameron's expecting me to come back so I'm going to go find her.

Wilson: Ok, I have to find Sam. She's looking for me.

Chase: Well, thanks for the talk.

(They walk in separate directions)

(They find who they're looking for talking to each other)

Chase: Hey Allison, I'm back.

Cameron: Hi!

Wilson: Hi Sam. I'm back.

Sam: Hello, James.

Wilson: Hey Sam, would you like to get some refreshments?

Sam: Sure.

(They leave Chase and Cameron)

Chase: (spots 13) I'll be right back.

Cameron: Ok.

(13 talking to Foreman) (Chase comes up to her)

Chase: Hi.

13: Hi.

Chase: Thank you.

13: For what?

Chase: For this.

13: The wedding or you and Cameron?

Chase: Cameron and me.

13: How did I help?

Chase: That night at dinner.

13: (jokingly) What? You think I knew Cameron was coming? Or did you think I was watching from the bushes?

Chase: You did watch didn't you? You must of also known Cameron was coming.

13: I did.

Chase: But how?

13: I talked to Cameron, too. We were also supposed to eat dinner that night.

(Pause as 13 looks over Chase's shoulder)

Chase: What?

13: Turn around.

(He turns around and sees House, he walks to House)

Chase: What are you doing here?

House: Did you think I would miss your wedding again?

Chase: I didn't know you wanted to come.

House: Of course I did. Now I can make a mocking speech to you and Cameron. Speaking of Cameron (gestures Chase to turn around to see Cameron smiling him)

(Chase & Cameron come towards each other)

Chase: Hi.

Cameron: Hi.

Chase: (jokingly) So, how does it feel to be married again?

Cameron: (giggles) Fantastic! I missed it!

Chase: Remind me why we got divorced.

(They laugh)

Chase: Well, why don't we continue talking to guests?

Cameron: Sure.

(Music starts) (Everyone mingling)

(After while, Chase & Cameron get in car)

(Waving guests)

Chase: (after done waving) I missed you!

Cameron: I missed you, too!

(They kiss as scene ends)

(Episode end)


End file.
